As Good As It Gets
by RockAngel1
Summary: Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Angel's being the father Connor extremely needs. Connor was not extremely happy having to follow the rules Angel set for him at the hotel but he slowly tried to adjust to it. Angel and Connor didn't have the best father and son relationship. They would usually argue about something once a day. Connor really enjoyed getting on Angel's nerves. Angel knew very well Connor still had a lot to learn, he was still young and confused even though Connor hates to admit it he really needs his dad in his life.  
  
Connor would occasionally sneak out of the Hyperion every once in a while against Angel's wishes. So today Connor decided to sneak out again the reason he usually snuck out was because he hated having to ask Angel permission to do things and he knew Angel would tell him no because he wasn't allowed after midnight to go out alone without one of the fang gang members with him. Before he snuck out he wanted he wanted to smell extra good so when he went into Angel's bedroom he was so glad not to find Angel inside and he put some of his father's cologne on he put a bit too much cologne on because he started coughing after he sprayed himself about 10 times. After he finished putting a lot of cologne on he then went back into his room and he then decided to wear a black Independent T-shirt with some baggy dark blue jean pants from The Gap and some black Reebok's classics.  
  
The reason he wanted to look good was for a girl he just had meet the other day her name was Tryst she's 17 and has red short curly hair with green eyes she's slim and she's 2 inches shorter than him. Connor was planning on meeting Tryst tonight around 12:30am in front of an underground club.  
  
While Connor is finishing getting ready to sneak out Angel is downstairs in his office talking with a client who has just come in.  
  
"So you're telling me that this demon you just described to me kidnapped your daughter?" Angel said.  
  
"To tell you the truth she went along with that thing willingly, she didn't fight him or nothing she didn't even look scared." Martha said.  
  
"That makes sense because the demon you described to me sounds like a vertex demon they're really harmless and friendly they're not that bright either. Where you having any problems at home that she would have liked to get away from?" Angel said.  
  
" No things where ok between my daughter and I we did bicker sometimes but that's normal." Martha said.  
  
"Do you have a picture of your daughter?" Angel said.  
  
"Yes of course here." Martha says while she hands the picture over to Angel and he looks at it then puts it on his desk.  
  
"Don't worry we'll help you find your daughter." Angel said.  
  
" Thank you so much I have to get back home now call me if you find out anything." Martha said.  
  
Angel nodded to her request as he walked her out the door. While Martha was on her way out of the hotel she bumped into Wesley coming in.  
  
"Oh excuse me madam." Wesley said. Wesley then entered the Hyperion and Angel informed him about they're new assignment.  
  
Upstairs Connor was finishing up getting ready then he noticed he left his wallet downstairs in Angel's office. He couldn't leave without his wallet so he decided to go downstairs and just get it. As he made it to the stairs he saw his dad and Wesley talking. Angel smelled a strong scent of one of his cologne's coming from the stairs; he looked toward the stairs and saw Connor standing at the top of the stairs. Connor slowly made his way downstairs when he saw his dad look at him.  
  
"Are you wearing my cologne? Angel asked Connor while Connor was walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I put a little." Connor said.  
  
"A little! Smells like you put on the whole bottle." Angel says with a smile.  
  
"So Angel when are you planning on leaving to find the girl?" Wesley said.  
  
"I'm leaving soon, Connor your coming? " Angel said.  
  
When Connor heard Angel invite him to go along Connor was about to naturally say yes but stopped him self when he remembered the date he had with Tryst.  
  
"No.I'm tired." Connor said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel said.  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
"Are you feeling ok because you're never tired?" Angel said with worry in his words.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just tired ok." Connor said while he headed toward Angel's office to retrieve his wallet he had left in there earlier. Angel followed behind his son and saw his son get his wallet and he became a little suspicious of Connor he had a feeling the kid was up to something.  
  
"What's the need for the wallet?" Angel asked.  
  
Connor was alarmed by Angel's question he didn't expect it at all.  
  
"I'm just getting it back I left it here earlier that's all." Connor said.  
  
" Are you sure that's all, your not going out tonight are you?" Angel asked.  
  
Connor suddenly felt as if he were caught red handed doing something bad.  
  
"What's with all the questions?" Connor asked casually.  
  
" I better not find out you left this hotel while I was gone." Angel said sternly.  
  
"You won't." Connor says while walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Better yet, your coming with me now lets go." Angel said.  
  
"No! I'm not going." Connor said.  
  
" I can tell when you're lying to me now let's go you're coming with me tonight. Angel said.  
  
" I don't want to." Connor said almost whining.  
  
"Well your going to now lets go I'm not going to repeat myself again." Angel said very sternly.  
  
Connor was about to object again but he didn't when he noticed how upset Angel was. Connor even noticed Wesley glairing. They were treating him like he did something bad he hasn't even done anything bad yet. Connor just remained silent ad looking at the floor as Angel glared at him. While Angel was looking at Connor stair at the floor he then remembered the girl's picture he found it where he last put it on his desk and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Bye Wes we'll be back in a bit." Angel said while he grabbed Connor's upper arm and took him outside to his car and practically threw him into the passenger seat. Connor didn't object while he was treated like a 5 year old being guided like that but that didn't mean he was happy about it he was so mad at Angel for ruining his night and treating him the way he treated him. He had no idea what to tell Tryst, she was going to think he stood her up and that exactly was what he didn't want her to think. Angel noticed his son sulking next to him while he drove to where he thought the vertex demon and the girl where staying at.  
  
"What plans did you have for tonight?" Angel asked Connor to break the silence.  
  
"What do you care?" Connor said.  
  
Angel hated when his son acted like this he just wanted to talk to him but Connor was looking for an argument. Angel just had it with his son's attitude.  
  
"I do care a lot Connor and you know that." Angel said.  
  
Connor noticed Angel was upset again.  
  
"I had a date." Connor mumbled.  
  
"So you where going to go on a date close to 1 o'clock in the morning?" Angel asked.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Connor said.  
  
"You know very well I don't let you go out alone after 12 your not invincible you know that and no decent girl would go out on a date at that hour anyways." Angel said.  
  
"You don't even know her she is decent." Connor said.  
  
"How long have you known her?" Angel asked.  
  
"One week." Connor said.  
  
TBC REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"One week that's all! How do you know she's decent you hardly know her?" Angel said.  
  
"I like her she makes me feel good." Connor said.  
  
"What she's making you feel is not always good." Angel said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Connor asked.  
  
"About whatever you're doing with this strange girl." Angel said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything with her! And she's not strange!" Connor said angrily.  
  
" So your telling me you haven't had sex with this girl?" Angel asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Not yet." Connor said.  
  
"Not yet! Connor sex is a bid deal I don't want you going around having sex just for pleasure your not going to do that you hear me it should be shared with someone you love deeply with your heart not your joystick." Angel said.  
  
Connor couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his father; sex was the last thing he wanted to talk with his father about. Connor didn't know what to say to his father he felt embarrassed talking to him about this he just wanted to crawl into a hole right now, Connor just remained silent and looked out the passenger window. Connor didn't he would fall in love he felt no one would want to be with him because he didn't even know what he was. He loved the pleasure of sex he would even give himself pleasure every night in his bathroom before he took a bath. Angel noticed how Connor took his last statement he hoped he get it though Connor's thick skull that sex was not some game he could play around with who ever.  
  
"Connor I understand your at an age that your hormones are crazy but that won't excuse you sleeping around with anyone who's willing to sleep with you." Angel said.  
  
"I haven't even slept with any one since you know when." Connor said kind of sadly.  
  
Angel knew he had to change the subject when he noticed how upset he was getting about talking about this.  
  
"So where were you going to meet this girl you had a date with?" Angel asked.  
  
"By Sellers Street near the Creaser Bridge." Connor said.  
  
"There's a vamp club by there." Angel said.  
  
"Tryst was suppose to wait for me in front of a club." Connor said.  
  
Tryst was indeed waiting in front of the cool underground club her friends told her about. She was wearing a tight black halter top with a light jean short skirt with some long black boots that went up to her knees. She wondered what was taking Connor so long he was already a half an hour late. She couldn't stand waiting any longer. Connor was trying to convince Angel to drop him off in front of the club.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Come on! What if she gets hurt?" Connor said.  
  
"Fine but I'll pick her up and drop her off at her house then we'll go and find this girl." Angel said.  
  
Once Angel drove up in front of the club Connor spotted Tryst waiting for him, he practically flew out of the car and ran toward her. Angel couldn't help but stair at the girl Connor ran toward to she looked so familiar to him then he remembered the picture it was the same girl he was looking for.  
  
"Hey Tryst sorry I'm late." Connor said.  
  
"What the hell took you so long and who's the guy in the car looking at us?" Tryst asked.  
  
"Oh um that's my dad and he offered to take you home, something came up so I have to cancel our date." Connor said.  
  
"No it's ok I don't need a ride and you could have called my cell phone and told me sooner something came up instead of making me wait all this time for your ass." Tryst said.  
  
"Sorry it won't happen again." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah it won't good bye Connor I hope you have a good life." Tryst said while she turned to leave. She was angry with Connor she felt as if he wasn't interested in her so now she wasn't interested in seeing him again. . But Connor was interested in her and felt like he lost her for good when she said goodbye to him. Angel saw Tryst walking away from Connor and he got out of his car and went after her.  
  
"Trystline stop!" Angel told her.  
  
She stopped and turned around to face Angel and Connor when she heard herfull name and wondered how he knew her full name.  
  
"How do you know my full name?" Tryst asked.  
  
"Your mother told me she's really worried about you she hired me to find you and take you to her." Angel said.  
  
"No way I'm going back there I'm staying with my cousin Troy at least he cares about me more than I can say for her." Tryst said.  
  
"I thought you were staying with a vertex demon?" Angel asked.  
  
"I am, he's my cousin my dad was half vertex and half human so I have a little vertex demon blood in me." Tryst said.  
  
"You have demon blood in you and you didn't tell me." Connor told Tryst.  
  
"So, you have demon blood in you too." Angel told Connor.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you live far from here?" Angel asks Tryst. "No I don't my cousin and I live across the street in those apartment buildings." "Your mother is really worried about you should at least call her and let her know your safe."Angel told her. "I'll think about it, I have to go." With that said she made her way across the street into the apartment complexes while Angel and Connor got in their car and drove off home.  
  
As Connor goes upstairs the phone in the office starts ringing and Angel picks it up. It's Martha Tryst's mom and she asks Angel if he's found Tryst "I found Tryst last night in no danger at all she said that the vertex demon is her cousin so I came to the conclusion that she was not kidnapped by a demon." Angel told her. " Mr. Angel that thing is not her cousin he's a monster she doesn't belong with him she belongs with me!" Martha told him. "I can't make her go home to you, you two just need to talk some things though- "Forget it forget I asked for your help I'll bring her home myself!" Martha said as she cut what Angel was telling her.  
  
Upstairs Connor is thinking about Tryst he's really attracted to her his hormones are going crazy. He looks inside one of his jeans pockets and finds her cell number and takes it with him downstairs to call her. "Hey pal, up already?" Angel asks his son. "Yes" Connor answers quickly as he goes around Angel fast and goes inside the office and closes the door. Just as Connor is about to pick up the phone it rings, he picks it up and it's a new client. "Dad a client is on the phone for you." Connor tells Angel. As Angel gets the phone, Connor storms out of the office almost knocking into Gunn. " Watch it brat." Gunn told Connor. "Fuck off" was all Connor said back as he stormed up the stairs. "Watch your language Connor!" Fred scowls at him once he gets to the top of the stairs. Connor ignores her and goes to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel went upstairs to find out what was wrong with Connor. He finds Connor asleep on his bed still in his jeans. Angel sits on Connor's desk's chair and just watches his son sleep, Connor looks so peaceful while he sleeps. After a few minutes of watching Connor sleep he gets up and kisses Connor's forehead and goes to leave the room but Connor's voice stopped him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Angel turns back and walks towards his son's bed and sits on it next to Connor.  
  
"Yeah pal it's me sorry I woke you up."  
  
" What happened that you where in my room?" Connor asked his father.  
  
"Nothing happened I was just checking up on you; you were upset earlier, why was that?"  
  
"It was nothing, I wasn't all that upset anyways."  
  
"Connor you need to learn on how to control your anger it's not good for you to let it out on others."  
  
"Dad can't we talk about this some other time I'm really tired."  
  
"Alright, goodnight son." Angel told Connor before he kissed Connor's forehead once again.  
  
"Love you son." Angel said as he exited Connor's room.  
  
Connor really wasn't all that tired he really wanted to see Tryst again so he decided to go and see her. He snuck out his window and was on his way to go and see her.  
  
Angel was confused with the whole situation with Martha and Tryst he knew there had to be more to it. Martha at first made it seem that Tryst was kidnapped by a demon then it turns out Tryst is just living with her cousin who turns out to be a demon; and to top it off Connor is dating Tryst. Angel wasn't really worried about Tryst staying with her demon cousin. The problem lies between her and her mother it's a family issue they really need to resolve for the sake of they're relationship. "Connor what are you doing here?" Tryst asks Connor in a surprised tone.  
  
"I really wanted to see you again, I missed you." Connor told her.  
  
"Really you missed me?" Tryst asked.  
  
"Yeah." Connor said.  
  
Tryst leaned toward Connor and hugged him and he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they where interrupted by Tryst's cousin Troy.  
  
"Tryst it's a little late for visitors." Troy told Tryst.  
  
"Troy this is Connor." Tryst said to Troy.  
  
"Nice to meet you Connor but it's getting late, you're more than welcome to stop by tomorrow." Troy told Connor.  
  
" Nice to meet you too; goodnight." Connor told Troy.  
  
"I guess I better go I'll try and see you tomorrow." Connor told Tryst.  
  
"Alright then bye Connor." Tryst told Connor.  
  
Connor made his way back to the hotel and though his window.  
  
"Had fun?" Angel asked as Connor was coming in though the window. Angel was seated on Connor's desk chair looking very angry. Connor was at loss for words.  
  
TBC Please Review 


End file.
